A HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY
by burleseymour
Summary: Just a little one shot on how I see our ladies first date. Just my own opinion but please enjoy and review if you must. Ha Ha!


**A/N: Just a little something that made me think about last Monday…Happy Birthday Dave…Hope you had a great day.**

**A/N 2: Actually wrote this little ditty last year but never posted it on FF. This is just my crazy ass mindset and how I think the ladies first date may have turned out…Please enjoy this little one shot and review if you must and you feel the need too. LOL!**

**A HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY…FAN FIC**

I receive a phone call from my mother asking me how I am and how I have been doing. I tell her "Mom, I am doing just fine. I have been here in Seattle for about two months and the job and the folks at Seattle Grace have been wonderful to me". Barbara Robbins says to her daughter "So how are things with going in your love life? Find anyone special yet, sweetie" I love to listen to my mother and her southern twang in her voice when she talks to me. It makes me miss home so much. I answer my mother "No mom, but I have met some wonderful people here as there is one special lady and I am planning to ask her out very soon". You can hear my mother smile through the phone as she says "Yea, I was hoping you would meet someone soon and your father will love to hear how you have moved on with your life. Is it alright if I tell him about your plans"? I say back to her with a smile that mirrors hers "Yes mom, you may tell daddy. Where is he by the way"?

My father Lt. Col. Daniel Timothy Robbins is a retired Marine. Just like his father and grandfather before him and his son after him. He and my mother live in Boston and they are getting ready for the St. Patrick's Day festival that consumes all Bostonians every year. My mother says to me "Your father and his Marine friends are down at the harbor placing the finishing touches on their parade float that they are all riding on this Saturday. Sure wish you were here to see it and them as they make their way down the parade route". I take a moment and remember riding on such a float when I was younger with my brother Timmy along with our father. I also take a moment to remember my brother as it has been six months since his passing. And Saturday would have been his 30th birthday. I finish my conversation with my mother as I tell her that I have to go to work.

I arrived at the hospital bound and determined not to let any of my fellow physicians see me in a sad mood but I do not know if I can pull off my perkiness today. Then Calliope Torres comes around the corner and my whole disposition changes just like that when she smiles and says to me "Good Morning, Dr. Robbins" as I smile back and say "Well good morning to you too, Dr. Torres. May I have a word with you"? I hold the door open for her to enter and we walk into the doctor's lounge. Once inside the lounge area and away from any of the prying ears of the gossipy hospital staff I ask Calliope "I was wondering if you have any plans this Saturday"? Calliope turns to meet my gaze and says "Yes I do but what did you have in mind"?

I say with a slight pout on my face "I would like to take you out on a date but if you have other plans maybe we can do out some other time" I begin to turn and leave the lounge area as Calliope takes me by the hand and says "Arizona, I have to attend the wedding of Dr. Karev and Dr. Stevens. Unfortunately, I do not have a date and I would love for you to be my date. That is if you would like too and then maybe afterwards we can slip away and resume our date. What do you say"? I thought for a second and then say "I do not really know Dr. Karev or Dr. Stevens that well, are you sure they won't mind if I crash their wedding"? Calliope let out a huge laugh that resonates all through the lounge area and maybe even out through the door to the awaiting gossipy hospital staff lurking around outside in the hall as she says "No Arizona, I can safely say that Dr. Isobel Stevens will not say a word about who I bring to her wedding. You can pretty much count on that".

Saturday comes with a call from my mother forgetting about the time difference as she is sending me video of my father and his Marine friends riding "proud as peacocks" on the float that they designed in the annual St. Patrick's Day festival in Boston. As my father is waving to my mother from his perch on the side of the float as he is pointing to the banner on the side of the float. The banner reads "IN HONOR AND MEMORY OF OUR LOVING SON, DANIEL TIMOTHY ROBBINS II, HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY DANNY BOY"! I begin to cry at my parent's gesture as my phone rings and my mother is on the other end, she says "Sweetie, I so forgot about the time difference. I am so sorry for waking you Arizona". I say to my mother "Mom, it is alright. Thank you for the video and tell dad he looks fantastic on the top of that float. Tim would be and is so proud of the gesture too".

My mother has a keen sense of when her daughter is sad so she tries to say something to cheer me up as she says "So, I hear from your father that you and Callie are going on a date tonight. Are you picking her up or is she coming to pick you up"? I smile as I wipe away the tears from my eyes as I say to her "She is coming by to pick me up as we are going to a wedding". My mother all serious now says "A wedding huh, of all of the things that I would have pictured Callie taking you out for your first date together, that were running through my head since your father told about tonight, a wedding never came into play but it sounds nice. Just remember your four "B's" for your date tonight, sweetie".

I laugh a bit as she goes over the four "B's" with me before she finishes.

**BE** ready and on time. Never make anyone wait for you.

**BE** respectful at all times. Open doors whenever possible and be chivalrous by pulling out the chair for your date.

**BE **interested in what the other person has to say.

**BE **courteous at the end of the date. Say please and thank you at all times throughout the date and end the date with a kiss.

When my mother completed her task list for my date tonight, she wishes me "Good Luck" and she wants to hear all about my date. I promise her that I will call her tomorrow as I ask her to tell daddy that I love him as I tell her that I love her too. After I hang up the phone, I watch the video again on my phone that my mother sent to me of the St. Patrick's Day parade in Boston this morning. Even though I missed being there with them, I am so looking forward to my date tonight.

I am waiting nervously in my living room as I finish my glass of wine I hear a car pull up out in front of my apartment complex. I watch the most beautiful woman I have ever seen get out of her car and make her way up the sidewalk that leads to my front door. As I hear a knock and open the door, I stand their in awe at the sight before me. Calliope finally says "Well I guess you like what you see. Isn't that right, Arizona" as I take a step back to allow this gorgeous creature enter my home with my mouth still wide open I say "You are stunning, Calliope and I am sorry for staring. That is so impolite". I turn from her gaze and close the door behind her as Calliope says "It is only impolite if the person you are staring at has a problem you're your staring but I can guarantee you Arizona, I do not have that such problem" then Calliope takes me in her arms as she places a soft and tender kiss upon my lips. I am beginning to enjoy this date so far.

It is a beautiful cool night here in Seattle as the wedding was as beautiful as well and now everyone has joined together for the reception back at Joe's bar. Joe closed the bar down for the evening for just this occasion. Calliope and I are sitting at the bar just talking and getting to know each other better. I cannot take my eyes off of her as I play with her necklace and run my fingertips up and down her bare arm but then I begin to notice, as she begins to drink more and more, she becomes a little more playful and comfortable with me by leaving her hand on the top of my thigh just at the hem of my dress. Calliope begins to whisper sweet nothings in my ear as I nudge her away and then she surprises me by kissing my cheek. I forget where we are for the moment as I take her face in my hands and draw her face into mine as I place a searing kiss on her very voluptuous lips. My tongue finds hers as she rises from her seat and deepens the kiss.

We are both brought back to reality by the hoots and hollers from the wedding guests around us as we break the kiss and just smile at each other. We find our way back to our seats and begin talking again. We are rudely interrupted with our conversation as Dr. Hunt, the new trauma doctor that has just arrived home from Iraq, gets into a shouting match with another wedding guest about the war in Iraq and their differences of opinion. I ask Dr. Hunt quietly if he would refrain from any more discussion on this very sensitive subject. He nods his head at me and them apologizes to me for his outburst. I turn my attention back to my conversation with Calliope but after a few minutes the wedding guest decides he is not finished debating the issue with Dr. Hunt as the wedding patron begins to pick a fight with Dr. Hunt.

Just before things begin to get out of hand, Dr. Teddy Altman, the new cardio-thoracic surgeon at Seattle Grace, steps in between the two me as she takes Dr. Hunt outside to cool off. Then the wedding patron says as he is standing right next to me "If you want my opinion, anyone stupid enough to go over there voluntarily deserves what they get" as Teddy and Owen walk back into the bar they watch in awe as I lay this guy out with one punch as I say to a stunned Calliope "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, please excuse me". I run into the bathroom as I hear Joe yell "Get this asshole out of my bar right the fuck now" as some of the other guests pick the guy up and take him outside as he is still out like a light.

A very stunned Calliope is getting ready to make her way towards the bathroom as my phone begins to play Sugarland's song "Baby Girl" as the screen flashes the single word "MOM" and Calliope hesitates at first but then tells Joe she will be right back. Calliope makes her way outside to see the guy I laid out earlier in the bar lying on the bus bench in front of Joe's bar. She answers my phone as she begins the conversation "Hello Mrs. Robbins, this is Callie Torres, Arizona's date" as my mother says "Oh Callie, what a pleasure to meet you. Is Arizona around? I always forget about the time difference and I just forgot about her being on a date tonight with you. I am so sorry". Calliope says "No need to apologize, Mrs. Robbins but Arizona is disposed at the moment". My mother says "Oh sweetie, please call me Barbara and how is Arizona disposed exactly"? After Calliope tells my mother what has happened this evening my mother only has one thing to ask Calliope and that is "Callie, can you sing"?

Calliope makes her way to the dance floor at Joe's bar where she has asks permission from both Alex and Izzie as she begins to say "Well, I guess everyone saw what just happened a few minutes ago. Now I would like everyone to raise a glass because I have something to say". Everyone in the bar, including Joe and his partner Walter, raise their glasses high in the air as Calliope begins again "I want to make a toast to all the friends, relatives and co-workers of any United States Armed Forces servicemen and women, whether here and abroad, as I say thank you for your dedicated service to our country and for making us safe to sleep in our beds at night". Everyone in the room gives the cheer of "Oooo RAH" as they drink their toast.

Then as Calliope sees me exiting the bathroom she begins to say again "Now I would like everyone to raise their glasses again because I would like to celebrate a birthday today. Please join me in wishing a very special Happy 30th Birthday to a man we all never met but he has served his country well by giving of himself the ultimate sacrifice, his life. Ladies and gentlemen, join me as we sing "Happy Birthday" to Lt. Col. Daniel Timothy Robbins II of The United States Marine Corp.

I stand there in the middle of this hometown bar with friends and colleagues alike as I watch my date for the evening along with every member of this wedding reception as they all harmonize with the singing of "Happy Birhtday" for my brother Tim. A man none of these people have ever met but for one night, the night of my brother's birthday, they all seem to know someone like him in their lives. Just as Calliope and the whole bar patrons finish singing, Calliope speaks again "Arizona, you mother and father say "Hello" and this is from them and from me".

The room falls silent as you could have heard a pin drop as Calliope begins to sing…acapella

"**Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling**

**From glen to glen, and down the mountain side**

**The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying**

**'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.**

**But come ye back when summer's in the meadow**

**Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow**

**'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow**

**Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.**

**And if you come, when all the flowers are dying**

**And I am dead, as dead I well may be**

**You'll come and find the place where I am lying**

**And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.**

**And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me**

**And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be**

**If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me**

**I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.**

**I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me". **

The silence in the room is deafening as Calliope finishes singing as there is not a dry eye in the bar. I walk over to Calliope as she is still standing on the dance floor and without saying a word, I take her in my arms as I kiss her once again with all the passion I have in my body. When we break the kiss, there is not so much as a hoot or a holler coming from anyone in the room as Calliope asks me "Arizona, may I take you home" as I say "Yes, please do my Calliope".

We gather up our belongings and make our way out the door waving good night to everyone. We find our way to Calliope's car as she opens the door for me as she says "Your mother told me to tell you that when I open the car door for you tonight to let you know that chivalry is not dead as far as where you are concerned". I just smile at the gesture from Calliope and at the thought of my mother tonight as I think to myself this has been a wonderful date and the night is still young…still very young…indeed.

When Calliope gets into the car from the other side, I slide my body to the center of the seat as I place a kiss on her cheek. She instantly moves her head to face me as she takes her right arm and places it over my shoulder as she draws me closer in her embrace. Her very full and sexy lips gently touch mine as she glides her tongue over my bottom lip and I let out a silent cry to myself as I take my right hand and place it against the back of her neck as I pull her closer to my lips. Calliope then takes both of her hands as she places me onto her lap. I am straddling her in the front seat of her car as we begin to make out like a couple of horny teenagers.

The windows in the car begin to fog as the sounds of the two of us moaning each others name begin to fill the air, I finally break from the many kisses being bestowed on my lips to say "Why don't we go to your place instead since it is just down the block". Calliope starts the car and puts it in drive, I begin to move off her lap but her very strong ortho hands keep me in place as we coast down the street and the two hundred and fifty feet to her home.

In the elevator Calliope and I cannot keep our hands off one another. I am gently pushed against the wall of the elevator as Calliope has plunges her tongue down my throat and her hands find the hem of my dress. She moves her hands underneath my dress as they begin to roam up my body when I break the kiss because I am trying to catch my breath. Once Calliope realizes she needs oxygen to breath as well she releases her hold on my mouth and I say "So is this how all of your first dates go. You sing her an Irish tune, get her somewhat drunk and then make out with her in your elevator so you can have your way with her, hmmm Calliope"?

But just as the words come out of my mouth the elevator makes the sound to indicate we have reached our desired floor. Calliope straightens her dress as she does the same for me and abruptly turns to leave the elevator and leaves me standing there alone. I make my way to her by running to catch up to her as she begins to walk very fast away from me.

We are inside her apartment when she makes her way to her bedroom only to comes out seconds later with what appears to be some pajamas as she says to me "You take the bed Arizona and I'll sleep on the couch tonight". It was at that moment that I realize I must have said something from inside the elevator to change the mood of the evening but before I could say anything to Calliope she darts into the hallway bathroom as she closes and locks the door behind her.

I retreat to Calliope's bedroom to change into the sleepwear she has laid out for me on her bed. I slide into Calliope's bed as I smell her precious scent all over the bed. From the sheets and pillowcases to the room itself, everything smells like Calliope. Just as I am taking in the intoxicating scent that is Calliope I hear her come out of the bathroom as she crosses in front of her bedroom door she peaks in to say "Good night Arizona and sweet dreams" as I say "Good night Calliope".

I lay there for what seems like an eternity when I hear a soft snore coming from the living room. I rise from the bed to investigate when I come upon the raven haired beauty that I have had the pleasure of spending the best date night with when she begins to stir about the couch. I lift her feet up as I find a seat underneath them at the end of the couch as she opens her eyes to see me sitting there. "Arizona, are you alright? Can I get you anything"? Calliope asks to me and I say to her "I am so sorry Calliope. I did not mean what I said in the elevator". I begin to tear up a bit as Calliope sits up to place herself right next to me.

Calliope says to me "Arizona, I meant everything I said and everything I did tonight. I wanted to show you how much I like you and how much fun I was having…but when you said what you said in the elevator…I did not want you to think for one second that I did all of those things tonight just so I could fuck you. I like you…like a lot and I know that this is our first date but I did want you to think that this is what I do on first dates with everyone I date. I guess the momentum of the evening just made me want you even more and I took it to far in the elevator and for that I am sorry. If and when our first time together making love would have happened tonight or after our tenth date, I want it to be special and something we will both remember and not regret the next morning".

When Calliope ended her speech I took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. She leaned me back against the couch as she reciprocates the kiss and when we complete that loving kiss to one another I say to her "Calliope, make love to me tonight". Calliope rises from the couch as she extends her hand to me and helps me off the couch as she leads us into her bedroom.

For the next several hours we make love to one another when we suddenly hear the door bell ring as Calliope jumps out of bed grabbing her robe along the way and shouts "Be right there" as she grabs her wallet out of her purse. I hear her say "thank you" to the hidden stranger at the door she is standing back in the doorway of the bedroom. Calliope has sexily disrobed and is as naked as the day she was born only holding a pizza box and a six pack of beer. She looks at me with her devilish smile and asks "Anyone hungry"? I say back to her with my sexy voice "Yes I am but not only for pizza and beer". That is when Calliope climbs back into bed with me and she kisses me and says "Well Arizona, why don't we start on the pizza and beer first then I show you what I have for dessert". Then I return her kiss.

We finish the pizza and beer and have another round or two making love to one another, I ask Calliope while lying in her arms "Calliope, do you think that there will be a second date between us"? Calliope answers without question "Yes Arizona, I would love to go on a second date with you and a third, and a fourth, and a fif…". I cut my date's answer short and say to her "I get the idea Calliope. I would like to date you exclusively too". I place a kiss on her sweet lips and then cuddle back into her arms as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

My phone begins to blare the song "Baby Girl" by Sugarland as I know that it is my mother calling. When the tune wakes both Calliope and I, I grab my phone as fast as I can and say into it "Good morning, mom". I return to the place where I had fallen asleep the night before, on Calliope's chest as she kisses my forehead and mouth the words "Good morning". I kiss her tenderly then as my mother says on the other end "Oh good morning, sweetie. Are you alright this morning? Did you sleep well? It is almost noon and I hadn't heard from you so I became a little worried. Should I be worried, baby girl?" I laugh a little and say "No mom, I am just fine and the time difference makes it almost nine here" as I snuggle closer to Calliope.

Barbara Robbins is kicking herself right now as she again forgets about the time change as she says "Sweetie, I am so sorry for calling this early. I never remember the time change. I am so sorry. So how did the date with Ms. Torres go? Did the two of you have fun?" I say to my mother "Mom, I am going to place you on speaker so you can ask her yourself while I head to the bathroom". While Calliope is protesting silently the whole time she begins to answer my mother's questions as she gives me her best death glare as I make my way into the bathroom. "So Callie, I guess you had a good time on your date with my daughter" my mother asks as I hear Calliope begin to stumble with her words as she says "Yes ma…ma'am, we did have a great time and thanks for giving me the suggestion about the song choice for the evening. Arizona truly enjoyed my singing as well as everyone else at the wedding reception. And now I will bid you a good morning seeing that Arizona is back from the bathroom I will give the phone back to her so the two of you may finish your conversation because I need to use the facilities myself".

My mother asks Calliope to take her off speaker as she has something to say to her before she says good bye to Calliope and finishes their conversation with a final thought to Calliope as she says "Callie, tread lightly and be thoughtful of my daughter's heart. She has been through enormous pain in the last year, so take your time falling in love with her as she is our only daughter and we do not want to see her hurt again". I hear Calliope say to my mother "You have my word, Mrs. Robbins" as she says good bye to my mother and she hands me the phone and heads to the bathroom.

I find Calliope as she is finishing brushing her teeth as I make my way behind her as I hold her close. She hums "That feels nice, Arizona" as I turn her to face me as I ask "What did my mother say to you that made you answer her the way you did, Calliope"? Calliope takes my face in her hands as she kisses my lips and I moan to her touch as she then leans her forehead against mine and says "Your mother asked me to tread lightly with your heart. She said that if I am falling in love with you to be thoughtful of your feelings because you have been through a lot in the past year and she and your father do not want to see you hurt again".

Then Calliope kisses me deeply after revealing the conversation she had with my mother. When she breaks the kiss and says "I think I am Arizona" as I say "You think you are what exactly, Calliope"? Calliope places a little distance between us as she says to me with love in her voice "I do not think Arizona…I am falling in love with you". I now kiss her with all the passion I have to give and after the kiss has broken I say to Calliope…my Calliope "I am falling in love with you too".


End file.
